The Legend of Zelda: Seven Swords Saga Ultimate
by Royazali
Summary: New Link. New Adventure. But as the Heroes are forced to take up their swords once again, they'll soon discover that the darkness isnt the only thing they have to worry about. Forced apart by the powers of evil, its every Link for himself as the Heroes struggle to overcome their greatest challenge yet. Its a Loz/AoL-ALttP/LA-OOT-MM-OoA/OoS-WW/PH-TP-SS-MC-FS/FSA-ST crossover!
1. Reunion of the Fallen

**Alright, ladies and gents, the tiro finale es here! Part III, SSS Triquel, Ultimate, has begun. I attempted the most crossed up crossover I could devise and, heh, boy was it a trip! From Zelda 1 all the way to what we have now, I tried to implement everything of importance.**

**Now, obviously, ya should of read the first two, you know, out of courtesy and junk. Otherwise you'll probz get confused. Welp, I do believe it is time to begin.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Something…wasn't right.

For awhile now, peace had transpired over the realms of Hyrule, stretching from the great sea to the lands above and even to those below. Termina was fine. The Kingdoms of Holodrum and Labrynna were fine. Even New Hyrule was fairing well.

But as the Links all knew, peace never lasted. Something evil was at work in the land of the goddesses' creation. It was a subtle darkness, noticeable only to those sensitive to its ways and of a higher power.

It had crept throughout the lands almost undetected, spreading no mischief, no trace of malcontent. As soon as it appeared, it quickly vanished, leaving no trace as to its workings. But right before it would disappear, an even greater power would surface before it too vanished.

For months now, the more sensitive of the heroes, Dark Link, had been bothered by this fact. He hadn't said anything to the others, not wanting to present this information without solid evidence, but the fact remained that something was definitely happening. Even without him saying anything, some of the heroes knew for themselves that the world was headed for trouble.

Sightings of the Fierce Deity had almost become common and that was not such a common thing. However, not even Oni could decipher what these flares of darkness led to.

It was only later, after it was too late, did they understand…

...

Laughter.

Colder laughter of mirth and delight escaped the lips of the demon as his dark ritual was complete. Finally, after months of toil, his dark deeds would come to fruition. Now… Now he would have to round up those pathetic excuses for lords and demons, make them bend to his will. But would they listen? The demon lord scoffed. Manipulating those aimless fools would be an easy task for one such as he. Besides, they owed him. If it weren't for him…

He watched the once lifeless object before him come to life with a self satisfied sneer. He was truly good at his work, resurrecting those once sealed or lost. This latest ritual had been the last. Now he was ready. _They_ were ready. He gazed around the room one last time. It was a circular space, filled with brightly intoxicating colors, though it was a tad small. He preferred to rule a much larger space, but who was he to judge? The object before him obviously lacked his fabulous sense of taste.

The object in question rose off the ground, hovering a couple of feet into the air as it surveyed its surroundings. "Back here again…" Its tone was light, playful, but an underlying sense of danger was ever evident. "Seems the boy won again, hee hee…" It turned, spotting the other in the room, "Round three? Or perhaps you wish to play yourself?"

"No games for me, no. Although…" his grin widened, "How about we play another game? A masterful game with much suffering and delight where heroes fall to darkness and all is subjugated to our might?"

No expression crossed the figure's face for there was no need. Several brownish tentacle-like appendages wrapped themselves around the object as it giggled darkly, "And all shall be consumed, doomed, terminated!"

He nodded, "Precisely."

The tentacles receded slowly, "I will need a proper host however. To fully enjoy this game."

The demon lord licked his lips, "I know just the one… Now, before that troublesome deity arrives. Let us be gone."

The object gave an angry shudder at the mention of 'deity' and disappeared as the demon snapped his fingers, teleporting the two to a distant dimension where others of their kind were waiting…

No spell or battle was waging in this space but the air was filled with chaos. Darkness and anger, malice and regret filled the air making the once pristine scenery seem ugly and repulsive. The clear blue sky, once reflected in the water-like landscape, had turned dark, mimicking the evil aura pervading the area.

The demon lord scowled with disgust at the rabble before him. Each one he had brought back from the brink of death, all accept four. Three had been revived by another. The fourth was eternal and thus could never truly perish, a perfect candidate for his masterful plan. With a short sigh the demon lord snapped his fingers, causing lightning to flash across the sky, garnering their attention.

All eyes focused on the figure before them. From their expressions it was easy to tell they weren't exactly grateful for their resurrection at the hands of this upstart demon.

He of course, could care less what they thought. They were just tools, pawns, in his game. Nevertheless, he put on a smile. This was to be his grand introduction after all. "Welcome! Welcome all to the glorious realm of my master." He bowed deeply, more to his master than to the crowd. "I do hope you are finding it to your liking…" A pleasant smile belied the sinister look in his eyes.

"Enough of your theatrics. I care not. Allow me to leave at once; I demand it."

The demon lord grinned widely at the one who had spoken, "My dear wind mage, if I were to do that, you would simply be defeated at the hands of four young children again."

Laughter and snickers were shared amongst the crowd.

Vaati however, was not amused. The air around him began to swell as he flushed in angry embarrassment, "Quiet! Like any of the rest of you can speak!" He turned to the demon next to him. "_You _were defeated by a single child…_and a girl!_"

The tall demon towered over the small minish-turned-sorcerer as he drew up to his full height. Though he was no longer in his beast form, aiming for a more humanoid vessel, he still was quite a formidable sight. "Quiet, mage, before I make grape jam out of you, purple boy," he growled angrily.

"_P-Purple boy?-!_"

"Seriously…can we leave? I'm kinda hungry over here…"

Vaati turned to the life force stealing creature of the deep, "Then eat _this!_" The mage released his pent up rage, blowing Bellum away with a fearful gale before turning his wind onto the one who had brought them all there, "Now, allow me leave at once."

One of the tallest demons there, indeed the most famous, chuckled at his once partner's attitude. "Vaati, the young lord here has gone through all of the trouble of bringing us here. Don't you want to at least know his reasons?"

"I do not."

"Well I do." His eyes flashed dangerously. If there were to be a fight, he had the numbers on his side and Vaati knew this. Out of the ten demons there, three were on his side. All others fought for themselves.

The mage folded his arms, the wind dying down, "Fine then, Ganon. Let us hear what he has to say." He turned his attention to their host, "Make it quick, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim grinned, relishing the attention once again, "If you are to ask something of me, it would be wise to address me by my full title next time, if you wish to live that is."

"As if a mere pawn could overpower me, the greatest sorcerer of all time," scoffed Vaati.

Ghirahim was silent. He was a strong swordsmen, but when it came to magic he was lacking. He flicked a strand of hair out of his face. This is why he himself had pawns. The sorcerer would meet his end. It may not be by his hands, but eventually, they would all die. Of course, they weren't aware of _that_ part of his plan. He extended his arms in a matter of greeting, "My fellow villains, I have brought you all back from the brink for a reason. More specifically-"

"It was Lord Ganondorf that brought me back from the abyss, whelp," hissed Veran. The Sorceress of Shadows held respect for only one person, Lord Ganon, and she was not about to bow before some young pup who thought he was better than them all. What brilliant plan could he have concocted that _she_ couldn't have thought up? Simple. There was none.

"Indeed! It was the Master who saved us!" agreed the Twili standing just to the side of the King of Thieves. He bowed respectfully to him before glaring at Ghirahim.

Onox rolled his eyes at the small usurper king as he shouldered his large weapon, "Just get on with it already. I wanna pummel me some Link once I get country-side." A small grin crossed his rather bored face. All this talk, this waiting around, it was really making his armor rust. They were back; it was action time! Where was the action, dammit?-!

"As it just so happens, my plan involves Link." Ghirahim's smile was replaced almost by a look of repulsion, "Or rather _'Links'_. How you allow these heroes to continue to multiply while our numbers remain so few…" He glanced over Veran, but just for a moment. "We must defeat them."

Ganon nodded, "Agreed."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?-!" Onox swung his weapon down, "Lets slaughter them!"

"Destroy who they are, where they live, bring ruin to the world," continued Malladus. "Bring destruction to the land so that no amount of light force could restore it."

"Did someone say life force?" asked Bellum as he floated his way back causing Vaati to roll his eyes in disgust.

"No. I will not allow you villains to just make your way to Hyrule and pillage and burn as you please." Ghirahim glared at them all, "That kind of act is gross and highly unfashionable."

"Surround them and force a surrender!" offered Zant. He glanced up at Ganon, "That is, if it is your will, Master…"

The demon didn't even look at him as he said, "Somehow I doubt a general gang bang is his master plan. Ghirahim?"

"Indeed. It would be boring." Ghirahim eyed their newest companion, "And boring is out of the question, correct? Majora?"

The large mask hovered up and down, two of its many tentacles swinging about, "Yes, yes, boring! We need chaos, and destruction, and trickery, and play! Let us enjoy our little toys while they breathe yet…hee hee hee…"

"I see." Ganon eyed the pair standing together. Majora and Ghirahim… A dangerous combination, however… He turned his gaze to the rest of those gathered in that space. The Wind Mage, Veran, Onox, Zant…Bellum and Malladus…and then there was the last one… He folded his arms. Ghirahim had indeed achieved a lot however, there was one crucial member missing. The sword was there but not the wielder. "And what of Demise? Your plan involves your master no doubt."

Ghirahim's smile barely faded as he answered, "Oh I plan on resurrecting my lord, there is no doubt about that. However…if I were to just go about my plan, as you all have done in the past, there would be one crucial element, seventeen actually, that would ruin that wondrous scheme."

"Link."

He nodded, as did several others. "Link."

"So, you plan on attacking Link directly, is that it?" Veran scoffed, "Don't you think we've tried that already?"

Ghirahim laughed. It was a true laugh, one of delight and amusement, but all too soon it was cut off as he pointed accusingly at the sorceress, glaring darkly, "Do not think that my plan will fail as yours have, _woman. _I have thought on this for _years_, slaved away bringing you all from the brink, escaping that meddlesome deity. No, my Sorceress Veran, my plan is _far _superior to _any _plan you _fools_ could _ever_ think up! Attacking directly is a _reckless _plan which could only be derived from _your madness_."

"How _dare_ you-"

"_My _plan, however…" He sighed with pleasure, "Is perfect."

Majora giggled delightedly, "Do tell."

Ghirahim straightened up, "Light force, Life force, Triforce, none of it really matters if you don't get rid of the one protecting them. Attacking head on however, has proved disastrous. So what do we do? Simple. Attack them where they're vulnerable."

"And where would that be?" asked Bellum.

"Their head of course, idiot," replied Onox.

"Fool, their whole body is their vulnerability." Malladus crushed his fist into his hand, "Smash them into nothing until only their unidentifiable remains are left."

Vaati looked away, clearly repulsed, "Ignorant savage… Their weak spot is the princess.

"Oooh! The one with the shiny life force…"

Ganon remained calm despite his general hatred for the idiocy around him, "She's not your target though is she, demon lord?"

"Oh, she's _one_ of them to be sure."

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to play with the pretty princess! Oh yes, I shall play with her _real _good…heh heh heh…" Already Majora was formulating its own plans. Things here were beginning to turn boring, but playing with a new doll…that sounded like fun.

"Hey! The princess is _mine_ to take!" shouted Vaati.

"Not if my Master wishes to play with her first!" yelled Zant.

"Ha! I shall destroy that puny girl for the suffering she has caused me," vowed Malladus.

"Can I have her life force first…?"

Demon Lord Ghirahim sighed as the villains began to quarrel amongst themselves. This was why they always failed. They lacked what the Links had: Teamwork. One villain wanted the Triforce, another wanted the Light force, still others wish for nothing but destruction. They lacked unity, someone who could bring them under one cause and since Demise was still imprisoned…

"Hee hee hee, whatever you decide, it doesn't matter! For in the end, all shall be consumed by rage, darkness, and hatred!" cheered Majora as it floated above the crowd.

Ghirahim sighed, "Honestly… Majora!"

"Yes, Ghiry?"

"Have you ever undergone combat with the Link of Twilight Princess?"

The villains once again turned their gaze to Ghirahim as the mask floated back down. What a…strange question to ask. Of course the mask had never fought against the Link from Twilight Princess. That was Zant's Link.

"And what of you, Malladus? Has any of the Four Sword Links ever been to New Hyrule?"

Once again, what a strange question. Why would they ever have need to go there?

Slowly, Ganondorf began to smile. It was a dark, twisted smile as he finally understood Ghirahim's plans. Attack them where they're vulnerable…especially now that a new Link had arrived. Get them separated so that they are easier to pick off. "Throw at them challenges unknown. Not a bad plan, Ghirahim."

The villain of Skyward Sword played with an orange diamond as he said casually, "Of course."

But that wasn't all the demon lord had planned. Ganon could sense some ulterior motive behind the villain's plans. Nothing was more important to Ghirahim than the resurrection of his Master. Were they to be mere pawns as he played behind the scenes bringing Demise back to life? Of course; that's what he himself would do. He'd play along until the Links were all but spent and then…he would take his own pawns and make his move. Demise may be strong, but no one could stand against his own forces. As for the other demons… Heh, they would all fall as well. All except maybe for…

A dark aura, far darker than anything felt in any plane, surrounded the villains. Its sinister thoughts filled the air, making all unnerved and bothered, yet no words echoed from it. It was pure darkness created from nothingness and although it had no definite shape, it could assume the shape of others. For as long as creatures existed, it too would live on. Nightmare had been summoned for one reason and one reason alone. To bring _true_ darkness to the Links and make their world a living nightmare.

"I trust there wont be any fighting over who gets to tear apart which Link, correct? That would be so droll…" The small diamond dissipated as Ghirahim licked his lips, "So? Shall we?"

* * *

**Holy shit okay yeah. First chap. Fun.**

**Hope you guys stick with this, cuz I will do my best as well!**

**Till next Chap!**


	2. The Party Begins and also Ends

**For some reason, I felt compelled to update sooner than I wanted so here's chap 2.**

**HIGHLY (notice its in caps)**** recommend reading 'Skyward Arrival' before reading this any further. 'Skyward Arrival' is located under chapter whatever of SSS: CHI. You're smart. You can find it.**

* * *

"Will you calm down?"

"B-But…there are so many!"

Brunette sighed as Sky continued to look on like the helpless noob he was. Why did _he_ have to baby-sit the new guy? Sure, he didn't exactly hate the Link but… He didn't want to play 'Navi' either, especially today.

Zelda had thrown another get together and all the Links were invited. Most of them were there already. Others however, had yet to arrive.

Sky mentally counted to himself as he went over the Four Sword Links and everyone else. "Five…Six…Seven! Wha- Why are there seven Toonies?" He stared on just as confused as when he had first arrived. "Are they all related or something?"

Brunette resisted the urge to groan. He was the friggen first Link of all Links! Why did _he_ have to suffer? "No, Sky. They are not related. Toony's his own Link and- You know what? Why don't you go on over there and ask them yourself." He folded his arms, a set frown on his face.

"But you're so smart, Brunette. I'm sure you can make it understandable even for a hopeless noob like me." He smiled. It was one of those smiles that made it hard for the other to resist. Sincere. Charming. Honest. One which there was no saying 'no' to.

Brunette cocked his head to the side in a show of defeat as he lowered his guard. "Fine…"

"Thanks, Brunette. You're the best!"

He grinned, "Yeah, well-"

Over by the refreshments, Ocarina couldn't help but smile. He was a little unsure how the others would take Sky and after his introduction his worry only continued to grow. But now it seemed the initial shock was wearing off and things were beginning to settle down. He glanced at Twilight who stood next to him glaring daggers at the skyward Link. The Hero of Time sighed, "Then again…"

A somewhat feral growl escaped Twilight as he watched the oldest and newest Link converse. "Damn…Damn _punk!_ Who does he think he is? Marching in here and acting all casual like? And Brunette! That bastard acting all chummy with him. Hmph, wasn't chummy with _me_."

"Twilight, if you crush that cup any more you're going to spill it."

"Hmph." Twilight downed his glass, slamming it on the table. "It just pisses me off is all." He glanced around the room. No one else seemed bothered by Sky's presence. Was he just being…a hard ass? No. No way. Hell no. He shook his head. Why did that guy bother him so much?-!

Ocarina could tell he was having some inner breakdown. Over the course of their adventures he had learned that Twilight was a very independent Link, giving his loyalty only to those he trusted and even then they had to earn that trust. He was very in-tune with his wolfish nature and just like in a pack when a new guy shows up… "You…wanna talk about it?"

"No, because I know what you'll say. 'Give him a chance'. 'Get to know him'. Well not everyone can like everybody you know."

"I never said-"

"Tch. Where's Young Link?"

And with that, he was off. Ocarina sighed. He definitely had his work cut out for him this time around. Perhaps Twilight just needed…more time, the thought of which made the Hero laugh.

"What'cha laughing at?" asked a smiling Red as he came over for refreshments.

Ocarina almost had to do a double take as he recognized who it was. "Oh, nothing. Just the thought of me, the Hero of Time, giving someone else more time or something." He smiled, "It was amusing."

"That would be so cool if you could give people extra time and stuff! Like when you have to rush in the bathroom because Blue is banging on the door for you to hurry up or when Vio wont go out adventuring with you because he wants to finish up his book or even when Green is working on his training and wont go out to get ice cream!" He grinned as he filled up four cups. "I think that would be totally neat to be able to control time."

"It does have its advantages…" Ocarina eyed him for a minute. "You going to be able to carry all four of those?"

"Nope! No help! Its punishment!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Punishment? For what?"

"For losing rock, paper scissors! I have'ta get the drinks. Solo!" He hefted the four glasses, attempting to wave. With his hands full however, he only managed to move three fingers, "See ya, Ocarina!"

He nodded back, a smile on his face. At least some of them were having a good time.

Leaning up against the door, Tracks was frowning in disapproval. It hadn't been _his_ idea to come. Why would _he_ want to come to some get together of a bunch of people he barely liked? He had better things to do with his time. A certain curly topped Link however, thought it would be 'a hoot' and had proceeded to drag him along until there was no chance of turning back. Tracks glanced at his companion, a dull expression on his face. Sometimes…he questioned why he even hung out with that Link.

Minish bobbed his head from side to side, humming some variation of Zelda's Lullaby and the Gold Saucer. Seeing everyone all together like this was like, so totally awesome! Even the blackies had come! Minish grinned as Shadow continued harassing Young Link in a corner while Dark Link tried to blend in with a far wall. Then there was the new guy and everyone else…! "Hey hey, Tracks, we should totally go over there and introduce ourselves so that everyone can all become friends and stuff! That would be so much fun and then we could all discuss our adventures and become even closer buddies!"

"I would rather spend…my entire life…at that silly rabbit place…than do that." His glare was returned by a wide smile making his glare deepen. There had to be some explanation for why Minish was so happy all the time. Being that chipper…it was unhealthy.

"_Got it!_" exclaimed Minish suddenly, causing Tracks to take a step back in surprise. "We can all introduce ourselves _and then_ go spend our entire lives at the silly rabbit place!"

Tracks facepalmed.

Just then Seasons and Knight arrived. The two Links were the last to show seeing as Oni only appeared where he wanted and right now, right there was not where he wanted to be.

Knight surveyed the large greeting hall, a fixed smile on his face. "Hmm…sure brings back memories…"

"If you're referring to the time when Dark, Ganon, and that mage showed up, I'd rather forget such things." Seasons spotted Sky in the crowd and instantly his mood darkened. The Link was resolved to never like the newest addition to their team. He had overstepped way too many boundaries for them to ever meet half way. Try as he might, Sky would find nothing but a solid barrier of hate if ever he tried to make friends.

"Oh…I don't know. I think it might be fun to be flung off on another wild adventure. After all, three _is_ the magic number, at least when it comes to the Zelda series. We've had two adventures so far and with the Fierce Deity running around I'd say adventure number three is right around the corner."

"How can you be so happy about that…?"

His smile barely faded as he replied, "I'm not."

Seasons sighed, "Whatever, Knight."

"It _is_ suspicious though…" He eyed the crowed, lingering on Dark and Young Link specifically. "Oni appears. Young Link says nothing. Odd occurrences begin happening. Dark's behavior changes. Something is definitely happening in the world though I don't know what, and just like that, the princess throws another party." He glanced at Seasons, "It cant be a coincidence."

"Be on guard, huh?" Seasons scanned the crowed. This was just like before. Everyone together, happy. He frowned. Okay maybe they weren't exactly happy the first time it happened, but everything else was the same. "Does Ocarina know?"

"One would think."

He nodded. If something _did_ go down, they would need someone to lead them out of it. But things were different now. With everything that had happened, Seasons wasn't sure if the Hero of Time was up for it. Especially with the other Links present as well. They had their own system of dealing with things. The Four Sword Links had Green. Tracks and Minish had themselves. Was it even possible for them all to cooperate? Somehow, he seriously doubted that.

"Green, Green! Hey, Green. Yo!" Blue pulled Green close, half whispering as he eyed the Hero of Time with a sneaky sneer. "Hey, that guy, he's the leader of those other guys right? Go challenge 'im."

"W-What?" Green tried to pull away but was locked tight in Blue's strong grip. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Be-_cause_! If you win, that would prove that we are way better, man! Think about it! _We_ would become the reigning champs! Don't you see?"

"Sorry, all I can see is your blue hat in my face." Green finally pulled away, fixing his own hat as he stared at him sternly, "No one is better than anyone here. We're all Link. You of all people should understand that. You're a Four Sword Link."

"Yes. But we all have different _strengths! _As a Four Sword Link, you, Green, should understand _that!_"

"Uh-oh… Are Green and Blue fighting again?" asked Red worriedly as he brought over the drinks.

"Just a difference of opinion," answered Vio. He took one of the glasses from Red and took a sip.

"No one is going to fight anyone, Blue." Green took a glass of his own.

"I beg to differ!" Blue took his glass then, pointing it in Twilight's direction. "That guy is just itching to fight! See the way he's glaring at the noob? The guy's like…stalking his prey or something!"

"Well if he gets in a fight so be it." Green glared at Blue, "_We_ are not going to fight. Got it?"

He glared back, "Fine!"

"Fine."

Red watched the two down their drinks as Vio sighed beside them. The crimson Link smiled slightly before taking a sip of his own drink. Just another day with the Four Swords, he thought happily. But… He looked up from his glass. Where was Shadow?

The Link in question had turned his attention to the Hero of Winds. To him, Young Link was just too easy to mess with. The guy was no fun. Toony on the other hand…

The small waker of winds frowned pathetically as Shadow recounted all the mistakes he had made on his journey. From letting his sister get kidnapped to not being able to save Greatfish Isle, even going so far as to say the King's death was his fault as well. To the sensitive Toony, all of it was just too much and he was about to break out in tears. "Why are you so mean…?"

Shadow laughed through a grin, "I'm not mean. You're just a wimp." He poked him in the chest, causing Toony to stumble backwards. "Ya cant let this emotional stuff get to ya. Gotta harden up, kid. Or else…"

"O-Or else..?"

"Or else your buddy there is going to get taken by the noob." Shadow jerked his thumb in Brunette's direction. The Link was recounting some part of his journey while a starry-eyed Sky listened intently.

Toony took one look at them and instantly flew into defensive mode as he ran over to them, "H-Hey! Back off, buddy!"

Shadow laughed to himself as Toony confronted the two. Man these guys were fun to mess with! Screwing over the Four Swords and Tracks 'n his boyfriend got old after awhile but now… Heh, he had even more chums to trick. "Heh heh…and next on the list is…"

"No one."

Shadow turned around and spotted Dark. The guy definitely looked like he didn't want to be there. Shadow glared at Ocarina in the distance, blaming him for Dark's attendance. "What about the Hero of Time?"

"Leave him alone, Shadow." He sighed as he folded his arms tiredly. Though he was grateful for Shadow's return, dealing with him was almost like scolding a child, a responsibility he most definitely did not want to have.

A large pout quickly made its way to Shadow's face as he too folded his arms, "Why do you protect them and all that? You don't owe them nothing, Dark! If you don't want to be here then leave. You don't have to listen to what those jerks say! And why cant I mess with anyone, huh? You cant tell me what to-" Shadow cut himself off. Although they were no longer in Ganon's service, the memories of those times were still fresh in his mind. Back then they were all each other had and for him to be arguing with Dark like this…

"Shadow."

He stared at the floor gloomily, "What?"

"Do what you want with the others, but leave the Hero of Time out of it. Both of them."

"Why?-!"

Dark remained silent. It wasn't as if he cared for the two Heroes. That wasn't it at all. But if something were to happen… Dark recalled the various flares of darkness, of the sightings of Oni. If something were to happen, the Links would need the Hero of Time to see them through it. That's why he needed to be protected. And he _did_ owe him. He owed him his life. Shadow's as well. As for Young Link… The two Heroes were one and the same. They were connected. If something were to happen to the other… Memories of their first adventure, when he had kidnapped Young Link, surfaced. Back then, that was the defining moment when Ocarina had stepped up to become the leader of the Links. And during their second journey, the two had been connected. Without Young Link, Ocarina had lost hope but once reunited…

"_Fine._ I just wont mess with _anybody!_ You happy now?-!" yelled Shadow angrily. He stalked off, mumbling under his breath. To him, everything was all that stupid Hero of Time's fault. Dark was the coolest guy ever when they worked for Ganon. Then that green wearing wannabe showed up and beat him. After that, Dark had changed. He no longer followed orders, no longer cared. It was partially because of this change that he… Shadow punched the wall next to him, "Its all _his_ fault!"

It wasnt until later, after another half hour or so had past, that the more worrisome of the Links began to question. Zelda had thrown this party and still she had yet to show. What was keeping her? Had something happened? Where was Hyrule's fair princess?

"Ocarina, something's wrong." Seasons shifted his gaze from Link to Link as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"The fact that Zelda has yet to show?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. This wasn't like her. Sure, she enjoyed being late from time to time but this was too late. She should have been here by now. He mentally went over his inventory, making sure he was well stocked. Anything he didn't have he could always rely on Young Link for. He had to question though, who would be reckless enough to start something when they were all gathered like this?

"Think I should check the castle?"

"No. If something's at work here, it'd want to present itself to all of us. Best stay together."

"If you say so…"

Even Tracks was feeling uneasy. This party had gone on long enough with no sign of its host and with the way that Hero of Time was acting with the Oracle guy… The conductor stood up, scanning the area. "Minish. We should go."

"Aww…! But we just got here!" he whined.

"I don't care. We're leaving." He pushed against the door expecting it to open easily. When it held fast he knew something was wrong. He turned to Minish seriously, "You brought your weapons, right?"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Why would I need to bring my weapons to a party?"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Green could feel the unease in the room and quickly brought his Links up to speed. If there were to be a fight, they were ready. The only question was: Who would they be fighting?

Dark quickly crossed the room to the Hero of Time, "Ocarina, you ready?" A quick nod was his only answer as all the other Links prepared themselves. "Here it comes."

Darkness began to encompass the room, blocking out all light. It exuded a cold, fearful aura, making it feel almost alive. A sense of dread swept over the Links as they awaited what came next.

A single spotlight illuminated the throne as a solitary figure moved out from behind it, placing himself upon the chair. He looked out upon the Links half in amusement, half in resentment. "Having fun, are we?" The demon lord exposed his serpentine tongue, stretching it, curling it, before licking his lips in anticipation. This was going to be amusing.

Most of the Links were stunned, paralyzed by this strange figure and the darkness, but some knew exactly what was going on.

"Ghirahim!" Sky quickly unsheathed his sword, bringing it before him in one fluid motion. "I thought I defeated you for good, you fiend!"

Seasons rolled his eyes, "Hey. Noob. All the bad guys come back. Deal with it."

Sky glared at him before pointing his blade in Ghirahim's direction, "I don't know how you managed to survive, but I'm going to end it here and now!"

"Go ahead." Ghirahim summoned a small diamond, giving it his full attention as he said in a nonchalant manner, "I'll just come back you know. Again and again and again. So long as one of you silly Links pulls forth the Master Sword."

"W-What…?"

Toony stiffened knowing exactly what he meant. It was the same for Ganondorf as well. His power was sealed within the sword. Once the sword is pulled…the seal breaks, unleashing the demonic energy. "What have you done with Zelda?"

"Nothing. _I _havent done a thing to the goddess." Ghirahim laughed. "Which is far less than I will do to you." The demon lord pushed himself off the throne as his sword materialized before him. "Any volunteers?"

Ghirahim quickly vanished as Ocarina fired off a light arrow from his bow. He had heard enough. This Ghirahim guy had just picked the wrong party to crash. "Show yourself!"

Laughter resounded throughout the room as the darkness increased.

"D-Dammit… What the hell?-!" Twilight searched around, his lantern equipped, but all he could see was darkness in all directions.

"Green! Blue! Vio! Where are you?" shouted Red desperately. This wasn't right. They were the Four Sword Links. Not the One Link Stuck in Darkness Links!

"Minish! Minish, where the hell are you, you useless-" Tracks was cut off as he felt cold hands wrap around his throat. Desperately he tried to loosen his attacker's grip but when he reached to his neck, all he felt was his own throat as if whoever was responsible for cutting off his air didn't exist. He was choking though he didn't know why. It was almost as if- Slowly, the young Link began to lose consciousness, his thought half finished.

Dark Link remained still. This darkness…it wasn't natural. He couldn't sense what was giving it off and he didn't know of any creature capable of this kind of power. It wasn't Ganon. Not Vaati. Nor was it any villain whom he had knowledge of. It was then that he felt it. A large surge of darkness right behind him. Dark Link quickly turned only to come face to face with the Dark Lord Ganondorf. Slowly he stepped back, his eyes narrowing in concentration."No… You're not Ganon. You're just a figment of my imagination." What was happening…it couldn't be real.

"Oh am I?" The King of Evil continued to glower down at Dark, an amused smile on his lips, and as he did so, his dark creation began to feel weak, powerless, as if his entire being were fading away. "I created you and now…I shall destroy you."

"N-No…" Dark Link fell to his knees as he felt his mind slipping away. Not like this. Not after he had gained his freedom after so many years of servitude.

"Good bye, Dark Link."

Dark Link slipped to the floor and remained there, his eyes staring out vacantly as the darkness moved in around him.

"Twilight! Red! Green! Young Link! Sky! Minish! Knight!" Over and over, Ocarina called out to his friends through the darkness only to receive silent replies in return. They were all gone. It had all happened so fast and he didn't…

"Couldn't do a thing, could you?" Ghirahim's smooth voice surrounded the lone Hero from all sides as he continued smugly, "This isn't the end you know. Its just going to get worse from here on. Oh how I will enjoy shedding the blood of your comrades, painting the most beautiful portraits of my master from their dripping corpses…"

"Bastard!" The Hero of Time swung widely with his sword in hopes that the villain was near. "Why don't you show yourself, you coward?-!"

"Hee hee hee, what a fun little thing this one is," came another voice. "Reminds me of my old toy…"

"All toys are made to be broken," came another.

"Drained of their force…" said one lightly.

Desperately, Ocarina tried to find some kind of backing so that he was not so exposed, but it was futile. He was surrounded by darkness, alone, unguarded.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" This voice, female.

"Ha, only the _weak_ fall." Male, and somewhat…familiar…

"Unlike Master!"

"Hm, I have to admit, this plan worked better than imagined. Still, there is room for improvement."

Ocarina had no idea who this last voice belonged to, but the next one, he had no doubts about whom it belonged.

"I look forward to the day when next we meet, Hero of Time."

"Ganondorf!" Ocarina clenched his sword tightly. So, he was back. Like he should be surprised, he thought bitterly. All this was Ghirahim's doing, he was sure, but only Sky could answer his questions on that matter. For now…

The Hero of Time felt the presence materialize behind him but was too slow to counter the blow. Darkness clouded his vision as he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing were two ghostly eyes staring back at him through the darkness.

"_Time to awaken, Hero._"

* * *

**Gasp! What is this? Cliffhanger the Triquel? Lolz.**

**Expect more Links in the Future. A LINK TO THE FUTURE!**

**Link: Doc! :C**

**Doc: Linky!**

**Till next Chap!**


	3. Links' Awakening

**Just like ta thank all FF people! Im not the best when it comes to updates but I tryyyy! DX**

**Cookies to all readers, reviewers, and stalkers!**

**Now enjoy as our Links try to handle their newest challenges!**

* * *

The sound of waves crashing onshore, the smell of salt, and…the taste of sand…?

Ocarina slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying facedown on a sandy beach. Groggily he got to his feet, dusting himself off and spitting out a few grains of sand. Just where in the goddesses' great Hyrule was he?

"Ocarina, is that you?"

The Hero of Time turned to find Seasons walking toward him. The guy looked just as confused as he felt. "Yeah…" He scanned the horizon, spotting nothing but ocean for as far as the eye could see. The sun was setting in the distance, casting the small island in which they resided in warm hues of orange and red. A large spiral conch took up most of the island, marking it as one of the Great Fairy Islands of the Great Sea. But…how did they get there?

Seasons placed a hand on his hip as he looked around. "Not exactly what I would choose for a battleground. Perhaps that wasn't their goal."

"Hmph, course not. They wanted to send us on a vacation," scoffed a third Link sarcastically as he rounded the large shell.

Ocarina smiled, "Toony." Perhaps now they would be able to escape this island. The Great Sea _was_ the young pirate's backyard after all. "Think you could get us out of here?"

The toon Link however, repaid the Hero's smile with a frown. "Do I look like Toony to-" He rolled his eyes, "Nevermind. I'm Tracks, idiot." Tracks looked away, not exactly wanting him to see his glare. He didn't like the Link, but he didn't want to worsen the relationship they already had. He looked up at Seasons subtly, making the Link glance down questioningly.

"R-Right… Sorry about that." Ocarina looked around awkwardly. There were just too many of those toon Links.

"You got a problem?" asked Seasons.

Tracks folded his arms, "Hmph. Duh. That crazy freak just showed up out of nowhere, something is up with the princess _again_, and now we're stuck on some stupid island. I'd call that a problem." He turned to Ocarina challengingly, "And just what are you going to do about it?"

The Hero of Time was speechless. What was up with this Link? Had he offended him somehow? No, this was their first official meeting and boy was it going south quick. "W-Well…"

"You're the leader aren't you?"

He looked at Seasons for a second before answering awkwardly, "Well, yeah…"

"Then act like it!" he snapped. So, _this_ was the famous leader of the other Links? So far Tracks was far from impressed. The villain had been unleashed and all they had done was watch the pretty sunset in the background. Tracks scoffed. This guy was no leader.

Seasons hid a sigh as he turned to gaze at the ocean. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed. Tracks was part of the 'other' Links and therefore didn't trust Ocarina's judgment or leadership. Ocarina, the ever blind to things of this nature, was unaware of this and thus his confused reaction. It was just as he had feared. New challenges. New Links… At least the location was nice.

Ocarina frowned, "Listen, we're stuck on an island. There's not much I can do. What? You want me to light a signal fire or something?"

"You can swim, cant you?"

"Honestly…" Seasons rolled his eyes as he turned to the two. "Don't you think we have other more important things to worry about than bickering on how to survive Survivorman: The Great Isles?"

Ocarina nodded. Seasons was right of course. There were much bigger things to argue about. What had happened to the others? Were they, too, scatter across the Great Sea? What of Zelda? Ghirahim? Who were those other voices in the darkness? But more importantly… "Are those rain clouds?"

Seasons looked off in the distance and nodded, "Yup."

"At least they provided us with shelter. How generous," remarked Tracks dryly as he motioned to the shell.

Ocarina nodded. "Listen, Tracks, I don't know what I did to offend you, but can we save it for later? At least until we get our current situation worked out. We'll need to cooperate in order to-"

"Save it." Tracks turned his back on them, heading for the conch. Him work with a console Link. Funny. Real funny, Mr. Ghirahim or whoever was responsible for this. And Seasons… That guy just made no sense to him. Why couldn't he have gotten stuck with that idiot? Tracks jumped down into the cave below, the darkness hiding a small worrisome frown. Where _was_ Minish?

Seasons shook his head, "Don't let it bother you. Its that…console/portable thing again."

Ocarina turned to him, not understanding, "But…that's so dumb. I don't-" He paused as the wind began to kick up. "We should head inside."

"Agreed."

As the two Links headed for shelter from the oncoming storm, another was brewing farther away in a small forest...

* * *

Twilight came to slightly dazed as he took in his surroundings. He was wet. It was raining, meaning they were no longer in the castle. But if they weren't in the castle anymore…where were they? Looking around he spotted nothing but forest as he searched for some clue as to what had happened. All he knew was that Ghira-jerk had shown up and then everything had went to hell. He clenched his fists angrily as he stood up. This was all Sky's fault. "Stupid idiot."

"My my, talking to ourselves now? Hm, one of the first signs of insanity. Perhaps I should fetch the men with little white coats? Then again, you'd be better at tracking them than I."

Twilight didn't even have to look to know who the voice belonged to. Leaning up against a tree was a smug looking Dark Link. His arms were folded casually as if arriving in a forest magically was no big deal at all. "What the hell are you doing here, Dark Link?" growled Twilight.

He shrugged, "Enjoying the scenery."

"Enjoying the scenery my ass." He glared at him through his wet bangs, the rain dampening his mood even farther. Why was Dark Link here? Where was 'here' anyway? Where were the others? What was- Twilight quickly turned as the bush behind him rustled. "Who's there?-!"

A low moaning sound came from the bush as a small Link appeared. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he took in the two older Links. "Mm…still dreaming…" He yawned before plopping himself down on the ground, nodding off slightly.

"D-Dreaming?" Despite the company, Twilight smiled. At least this was a Link he could get along with. "Hey, Toony, wake up, man. This is no dream."

Dark Link rolled his eyes, "Some great sense of smell _you_ have…"

"Huh?"

The small Link tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed as if asleep, "Of course I'm dreaming, Twi. If I weren't dreaming then you would be calling me by my real nic and not by the name everyone always calls me when we have our happy get togethers which by the way may or may not have been part of the dream too, not sure on that."

Twilight tried to digest the sleepy ramblings of the Link before him, "So…Green then?"

"That's Minish, dumbass," answered Dark.

Twi rounded on him, "I wasn't asking _you!_"

Minish yawned again before looking around, "Heeey… Where did Tracks go? I wonder if he's still sleeping around here somewhere even though I tell him not to just go out and pass out wherever he pleases because some people might take offense to it and that wouldn't be nice for his overall character if everyone hated on him." He frowned, "You know where he went?"

Both Twilight and Dark Link stared at the Link. This guy…how could anyone understand him? It was like his sentences just…fused together and ultimately didn't make sense. In the end, the two older Links both mentally agreed not to take him seriously.

Ignoring Minish's question, Twilight asked, "Dark, what the hell happened back there? Where are the others?"

"They're still sleep'en!" called out Minish.

Dark Link frowned, "I don't know, but they're nowhere near us, I can tell that much. Why don't you go feral and find them for yourself?"

"I'm being serious here, Dark."

"So am I!" replied Minish as he shot his hand up in the air.

Twilight sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Just what are you going on about, Toon- Minish?"

The young Link grinned. "We were all hang'en out hav'en fun at the party and all when bam zing all you guys started dropping like flies and boy was it kinda funny but not really cuz Tracks trashed out too. I told him not to drink more than his fill but does he ever listen to me, of course not, and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." Twilight held up his hand to get the Link's attention. He was afraid if he let him continue, he would ramble forever. "You're saying we all passed out? When did this happen?"

"You're not very smart, are you?" remarked Dark flatly.

"Shut _up_, Dark Link." Between Dark and Minish, Twilight didn't know who he wanted to smack more. Probably Dark Link.

Minish smiled, "Idk, Twi, but it was before the tongue guy showed up. Heh heh, he was he a real interesting person, don't you think? I think-"

Twilight tuned him out. They passed out _before_ Ghirahim showed up? Why didn't he remember this? The last thing he remembered was…was… He was at the party and then… Ghirahim… Twilight brushed the hair out of his face as he tried to concentrate. Why couldn't he remember anything before Ghirahim's arrival?

Dark Link flexed his fingers idly as he waited for Twilight's slow brain to catch up. As soon as Ganon had appeared, the Link had known exactly what was going on. Everything, from the darkness to Ghirahim's appearance, had been all a dream, a nightmare. It was a clever diversion so that their enemies could move forward with their plan. But what was their plan? They already had the princess, that much was obvious. Were they after the Triforce? The Light force? Or was it simply revenge?

"Dark Link. Can you contact anyone? Anything?"

"Of course not. If I could, do you think I would be standing here chatting with you?"

"Dammit." So they were on their own. He sighed. A rainy forest stuck in the middle of nowhere with Dark Link and Minish. Whoever was behind this, they sure were out to get him. Despite that, the Link knew exactly what had to happen next. They needed to find out where they were and where the others were. They needed to dispose of the villain and fix this problem and for that they would need a leader. He grinned. Finally, it was his time to shine. "Alright!" Twilight pumped his fist, psyching himself up for the challenge ahead. "First we have'ta figure out where we are!"

"We're in Old Hyrule on the outskirts of Hyrule Castle," commented Dark flatly.

"W-What?-! Why didn't you say so sooner?-!"

"You never asked."

"Why you- Tch." Twilight ignored him. "_Anyway_, in that case, we should investigate immediately."

"Oh yes, go running straight for the enemy stronghold without any information. Brilliant." Dark Link regarded Twilight coldly as he said, "While you're at it, why don't you go ahead and fall for every trap they throw at you and rid of us your stupidity."

Twilight clenched his fists angrily, "What the fucking hell, man? I'm trying to get us going and you keep dragging us down."

"You're dragging yourself down. I'm simply being realistic."

"What the hell do you have against me anyway?-!" shouted Twilight.

"What do I have against you?" He grinned, "Nothing. You're just easy to bother."

"Why you son of a-"

Minish smiled to himself as he watched the two Links bicker. "Hee hee, you guys are just like Tracks 'n Shadow."

"Fine then! Do your own thing for all I care!"

"Trust me, I plan to."

"Trust you?-! I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it!"

"Then I suppose you're going to die. Pity."

Twilight reached for his sword. It was only then did he fully realize that they were truly alone. Usually by this point Ocarina would have spoken up, preventing them from getting physical, but not here. Ocarina wasn't around to tell him what to do. He could slice Dark to pieces and no one would be the wiser…except Minish of course. But who cared about Minish?

Dark Link eyed him coolly. Was he really foolish enough to draw that blade? If the pup couldn't even beat the Hero of Time, there was no way he would stand a chance against his strengths.

For a long while the two Heroes stood at the ready, prepared for the slightest chance of an advance, but none came. Instead, it was Minish that made the first move.

The small Link stood up and stretched, finally convinced he wasn't dreaming anymore. "Alright guys, if you're finished with your happy family time I think it's a ripe o' time to be getting out of this here rain unless everyone likes getting sick all at the same time so that no one can nurse ya back ta health so! I propose we head off to the house a ways back and seek refuge! All in favor…move out!"

And with that he was off.

Both Dark and Twilight stared after him perplexed. Was this Link for real? _Minish_ the party leader? No way in hell.

Twilight quickly ran after him followed by a slower Dark Link. This party sure was dysfunctional but at least they were headed somewhere familiar unlike another unfortunate trio…

* * *

"And what of the path up ahead?"

The violet clad Link sighed. "Nothing. Its blocked as well."

"Strange…" Knight tilted his head slightly in thought as he tried to remember the terrain. They were in Northern Hyrule, a place not too often visited by any of the Links save Brunette. According to memory, this path should have been cleared out by the Link ages ago. "What could have caused this…?"

"Mudslide perhaps?" Vio stood next to him, scanning the area like some ecstatic tourist though he tried to hide his excitement. This was his first time in Northern Hyrule and he found it fascinating. New creatures and fauna to study…! Now if only he had a map… Perhaps he should make one and-

Their third member remained stationary, his mind racing to find answers to questions he only half understood. How did Ghirahim survive? Did that mean Demise was alive as well? What of Zelda? Where were they? What did he mean, he would come back 'again and again'?

Knight suppressed the urge to do something violent as the look of complete helplessness crossed Sky's face. Instead, he hid his glare with a smile saying, "You're not still worrying about things are you? I told you, everything will work itself out."

Vio nodded, "Knight's right. This isn't exactly the first time something like this has happened. We'll find our way back and regroup. From there, dealing with this current crisis should be easy."

Sky nodded, still not wholly convinced, but for now… He turned his attention to the giant wall of rocks and dirt in their way, a determined look on his face. "The place we need to be is on the other side of this wall, right?"

Knight nodded. "Yes, however as you can see, the way is blocked." He turned his attention west. "We'll have to take the long way around through Moruge Swamp."

Vio frowned, "A swamp…?"

"Ha! No need!" Sky grinned as he donned his Mogma Mitts. "Just give me a quick sec or two and I'll have this path cleared out in no time!" After a quick wink, he set out clearing the path. He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't just some helpless noob with all the questions, but more importantly, he wanted to prove that he had a place amongst them. He was the new guy out of seventeen vets; fitting in wasn't going to be easy. He'd just have to help out in anyway he could and if clearing this path was the first step to acceptance, well hell yeah, bring it!

Vio sat down on a fallen tree as Sky set to work. The new guy wasn't the only one with questions. What were their enemies planning now? According to Knight, Ghirahim wasn't the only one behind this. A new enemy, by the name of Nightmare, was working against them. Who or what this entity was, he didn't know; Knight was vague on the details. The only thing the console Link had told him was 'Nightmare is an exponentially dangerous opponent. Never drop your guard'. Vio frowned. That could be said about any of their enemies. There had to be more that he wasn't telling them. But what?

"A-Almost done, guys!" panted Sky as he continued to clear a path. This was nothing compared to what he had to deal with in the Fire Sanctuary.

"Knight, just what exactly is your plan once we've cleared this path?" asked Vio.

"We'll make our way to the town of Mido. From there we can acquire a boat. Hopefully…we can perhaps find a way to reunite with the others by searching the Great Palace. I don't think we'll find anyone simply traveling at whim."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not sure."

Truth was, Knight wasn't sure of anything. Ghirahim had returned, but why? How was Nightmare involved in all this? What other villains were behind this? What exactly had happened to the others? Were they alright? What of the Princess? Just what were their enemies planning…?

"Alright! All clear!" Sky wiped the sweat off his brow, smearing some dirt on his forehead in the process. He smiled at the other two, happy that he was able to be of some use. "Now we just have to head to that town, right?"

Vio nodded, "Right. Knight, since you seem to know your way around here, mind leading the way?"

"Not at all."

Soon the three Links were well on their way to Mido however, they didn't get far before they encountered their second problem.

Sky halted in his tracts as he gazed at their new obstacle in wonder, "Wow, this place looks just like Faron Woods after the Water Dragon flooded it."

Vio sighed, folding his arms, "Looks like we get to travel through a swamp after all…"

Knight gripped his sword uneasily. Something was wrong in Northern Hyrule. First the path is blocked and now they find the land flooded? Sure you could mark it off as simply natural disasters but these lands had been trouble free for the past decade. Something evil was at work here. "Be on your guard."

And with that, the trio headed forward into the swamp. Though they may be entering a bog, another group of Links were exiting one…

* * *

"Ugh…that was so gross… Way worse than the southern swamp…"

"Oh stop your whining you baby."

Young Link glared at his 'companion'. "Shut it. And what was the deal with pushing me in, anyway? Jerk."

"Is that anyway to thank your savior?" Shadow Link grinned as he said casually, "I was simply pushing you out of the way of danger. I thought I saw a Rope so naturally I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Thought I saw a Rope my ass…" grumbled Young Link. He wiped some scum off his tunic before scanning their surroundings. They had just come from a swamp and now they were in some kind of meadow or something. "Hey Shadow, recognize this place?"

He shrugged as he placed his hands behind his head, "Maybe."

Young Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Yes or no, what?"

The young Hero of Time glowered at the grin he was receiving. "You know what? Forget you, hmph."

Shadow continued to grin as he followed Young Link down a man made path. Did he know where they were? Sure, course he'd know the world of that idiot Minish. Was he going to tell Young Link that? Hell no. Toying with him was way too fun. As for why the heck they were there in the first place… Shadow shrugged to himself. He could care less. Ghirahim or whatever? He was just another Ganondorf looking to control things. Why should he care if the world fell to ruin?

Young Link kept his eye out for any trouble that might cross their path. A villain shows up and then they're cast into another world? Seems like Oni was right in investigating things. "Shadow, do you have any idea what Ghirahim may be planning?"

Shadow kept his grin in place as he said, "Maybe."

"Tch." Young Link whipped around, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Shadow, "Listen you, we don't have time for this. Just answer my questions. I _know_ you know the answers. So fess up."

Shadow merely chuckled, "Oh, I don't think you know what I know if you know that I know because I simply don't know, you know?"

Young Link lowered his sword slightly in confusion. "…eh? N-Nevermind. So…you don't know?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I thought you said that you know that I know therefore you should already know if I don't know."

He stared at him blankly.

"And since I don't know, I simply cant tell you." Shadow walked ahead, a smug look on his face.

Why? Why of all people did he have to get stuck with Shadow Link? The guy was nothing but trouble. Did he really know or was he toying with him? Young Link groaned as even more questions went through his mind.

"Don't worry little hero," waved Shadow, "Im sure you'll get your answers in due time. That's your thing, right? Time? Then again, you're just a poor little copycat. A pretend hero wannabe always overshadowed by the true Hero of Time." He sighed, "So…sad…"

Young Link gripped his sword tightly as he cut him off, an angry glare on his face. "And what about _you? _You're nothing more than Dark Link's little lackey. And a weak one at that!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the weak one?" Shadow scoffed. "_I'm_ not the one who had my ass handed to him by Dark Link. Nor was I the one who let my guard down during the final showdown thus getting kidnapped and forced to do evil's bidding."

Young Link grit his teeth, "Who told you about that?"

He made a frown as he said mockingly, "Young Link, everybody knows about that."

"Why you-" Young Link moved to punch him but failed as Shadow simply disappeared. "You bastard!"

Shadow laughed as he materialized in a nearby tree, "Heh, you're just like Blue. Quick to anger and oblivious to his surroundings."

"Wha-?" Quickly Young Link dodged to his left as he felt something sharp knick his right shoulder. What appeared to be a fox-like demon carrying a dagger stood opposite him, readying for another attack. "D- Shadow!" He sent a quick glare to the other Link but he was nowhere to be found. "Geh, screw this!"

The Hero of Time stepped to the side as the Keaton attacked, slicing through the enemy as he did so. The creature fell limp before bursting into swirls of darkness.

"Hmph. Wanna take off? Fine. I can do things all on my own." He sheathed his sword roughly and continued on the path. Who cared about that black Link anyway? Figuring out where he was and where the others had gone to were more important than worrying over some loser idiot.

As Young Link headed off on his own, another Link was wishing to do just that…

* * *

Blue absolutely refused to look at the Link walking by his side as he glared off into the distance. This day just couldn't get any worse, could it? First Green was being a butt, then that tongue guy, and now…

Brunette had a not so pleasant scowl on his face as he took in their new surroundings. Just where the hell were they? Hyrule? Northern Hyrule? What were these weird things on the ground? They were metal…and weird… What was their purpose? A boundary? Who the fuck cared? He glanced at the small Link beside him. At first he had thought it was Toony but this blue kid was anything but.

When both Links had come to they had awoken to discover themselves in a forest of some kind. Following the weird tracks on the ground, they had wound up in a large field with even more strange tracks littering the landscape.

"Hey!" Blue turned his glare on Brunette. "No walking ahead of me!"

"Lay off. I'll walk how I like."

"And whats with that attitude?-! Acting all superior just because you're a console!" Blue pointed at him accusingly. "Im not bowing down to you, got that?"

"Where do you get off? Talking to me like that? You have any idea who I am you third rate handheld?"

"What did you call me?-!"

"Hmph." Brunette folded his arms as he glared down at Blue, "You need ta learn to respect your elders, kid."

"There's no way in hell Im going to respect an old geezer like _you!_" Blue stuck his tongue out at him. "Im _way_ better than you, any day!"

"Yeah right. You're nothing without your clones."

Blue unsheathed his sword, "Then why don't I prove it to you right here right now?-!"

"Oh-ho! The kid thinks he can take me. How cute…" Brunette ignored him as he glanced around. This kid was dumb. Way worse than that brat, Young Link. At least the lil Hero of Time would be focused on what they should be doing. Bad guy unleashed. Something's wrong with the Princess. Troubled times lay ahead. But he couldn't do anything until he knew where he was, and the midget was proving to be no help at all.

"Draw your weapon!" yelled Blue angrily. He wanted to prove once and for all that the handheld Links were just as good as the consoles. If he could beat the first Link then that would settle everything! Then he would go off, find his friends, and slay this evil, proving that they were way better! He already knew where they were: New Hyrule. The train tracks were a dead giveaway. The only thing out of place was…

"Hey… Midget-"

"My name is _Blue!_"

"Yeah, Blue, whatever. That, uh…orange-ish barrier of 'don't touch me, I look dangerous' look familiar to you?"

Blue tore his eyes away from his opponent to stare at the obviously out of place barrier on the horizon. "Of course I've never seen it before. You think I'd go to Track's world of my own free will? That guy's just as bad as you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is- Nevermind." Brunette gave the barrier a frown. For some reason he felt as if he should know what it was. It looked almost as if the sky at- And then it hit him. "Oh fucking goddess…"

"Hey! Don't you go using language! Shouldn't you, as an _elder_, wish to keep such things from children's ears?" He frowned at him mockingly.

"Drop it."

That thing on the horizon… It was a barrier alright. A Twilight Barrier. And there was only one person he knew that could handle such a thing. Unfortunately for them, the Link they needed was in another castle.

Speaking of castles…

* * *

"No dice! Darn. I thought for sure that would work… Sorry, Green."

For the third time that day, the Hero of Winds smiled, "Its _Toony!_" He gave the real Green an apologetic smile.

"My bad!" Red smiled back sheepishly.

Green smiled back at the other two. It was kinda awkward, what with having another green clad Link around, but it wasn't bad. Though he didn't particularly like it when Red called him 'Toony'. Still, far more important things were weighing on his mind to bother with who's who. Where was Vio and Blue? Were they alright? And the other Links… What had happened?

Red rested against the lone tree on the path to Hyrule Castle. Their plan to go to Hyrule Castle and meet up with the Princess in order to figure out what happened…totally didn't work. Red sighed slightly. She really was missing. And with no signs of the others…

"Alright, so plan one didn't work. No biggy." Toony grinned despite their situation. They were in Hyrule. He got that. More specifically, he thought they were in Ocarina and Young Link's Hyrule though he wasn't positive. Why were they there, though? The others? "So you guys are positive you don't remember anything?"

Red shook his head, "Nu-uh. That tongue guy showed up and that was it." He gave Green a frown, "I couldn't find you guys anywhere then the next thing I knew, we were here."

Green nodded. "Same for me."

Toony forced a smile through his sigh. This was just like last time. Bad guy running around, all of them scattered… Least their memories were intact. But why bother with dividing them in the first place? Toony shook his head. He didn't understand villains sometimes.

"Alright, I think the most important thing is teaming up." Green clenched his fist determinedly. "We have to find the others and regroup as quickly as possible. That Link…er, the new one…"

"Sky?"

"Yeah… He knows about this new villain, right?"

Toony nodded, "Ghirahim was the villain from Skyward Sword along with…" He trailed off. Did that mean Demise was back as well…?

"Along with what?" asked Red curiously.

He turned to the Four Sword Links seriously, "There's this guy, Demise. He's way more powerful than Ghirahim. From what Sky told us, he's sort of like Ghiry's boss."

"Oooh!" Red grinned, "Like how Ganon was the main boss of Four Sword Adventures! A secret villain!"

Toony blinked, "I…guess." The other games really weren't his strong point.

Green folded his arms. "So where is this Demise? Did he send Ghirahim to the Castle?"

Toony frowned, "Im not sure… If what Ghirahim said is to be believed…" Worry crossed his face as he reflected on the Demon Lord's words.

"_So long as one of you silly Links pulls forth the Master Sword…"_

Was that it? The moment he was resurrected? But he was sealed _with_ Demise, wasnt he...? So it didn't make sense that Ghirahim would be operating alone. What was he up to? Why-

The Hero of Winds was forcibly taken out of his thoughts as Red poked him in the face. The crimson Link smiled as he said cheerfully, "Come on. We're all Link here. Whaddaya think'en?"

"Well…" He glanced at Green to make sure he was listening as he said, "Sky defeated both Ghirahim and Demise then sealed 'im in the Master Sword. Ghirahim is running around but...where is Demise? I know I don't know anything about him but it doesn't make any sense at all that he's not behind this!"

Green was silent. All this talk about sealing villains in swords was beginning to make him wonder about Vaati, the evil Wind Mage. Was it possible that he too had been…?

Red looked between Toony's confused face and Green's worrisome one. It was kind of odd, seeing the same person with different expressions, though at the same time it brought a smile to his face. "Don't worry guys. Like Green said, we'll find the others and work this out. Together, nothing can stop us!"

Just as he said that, a knight came rushing up the path headed for the castle. His armor had several scratches in it and he ran with a slight limp. Once he spotted the three Links however, he slowed to a halt. "A-Are you…th-the Hero, Link?" His breathing was labored and he gazed at them almost pleading as he clenched his weapon in a death grip.

The three Links all looked at each other with frowns. Yeah, they were Link, but which one did he want? Regardless, if someone was in trouble, they were there! That's what being a hero meant.

Toony nodded, "That's right, sir. We're here to help."

"Th-Thank the goddesses…" The knight straightened up, leaning on his lance for support. "Demons- The Dark Lord, he's returned!"

Red tilt his head to the side, "Dark Lord?"

"Ganon…?" Toony clenched his fists, a grim look on his face. "Where? Where is he?"

"Death Mountain. I was stationed at its base when-"

"Say no more." He turned to Green and Red. "Lets go!"

They nodded to each other before taking off after Toony.

Once they were gone, the knight cast aside his weapon, a self satisfied sneer on his face as he straightened up. Though he spoke aloud, his voice was far from masculine as he said, "Such foolish creatures…and so naïve…"

"Veran."

The 'knight' turned his gaze towards the one who had spoken. The small Wind Mage looked far from happy to be there. "And what is it that _you_ want, mage?"

He glared at the knight before him, "What do you think it is you are doing?"

"None of your business."

Vaati narrowed his eyes but said nothing in return. Picking a fight with Veran, ally or not, was not wise. Still, what was she planning, sending the Links after the Demon Lord? Leveling the playing field perhaps? Either way, in the end, there would be only one villain left standing and that villain would be him.

Veran cast herself out of the knight's body, materializing into her true form. "Don't you have a kingdom to destroy?"

"Don't you go telling me what to do, Sorceress." He turned his back on her, readying to depart for that Usurper's world. "I'd stay low if I were you. Wouldn't want to do anything that would compromise your Master, _lowly dog._"

"Hmph." Veran turned her gaze to the still unconscious knight as he disappeared. The three Links would go after Ghirahim and stop him from resurrecting Demise. Once that was done, Lord Ganon would have nothing to fear. Then soon that Wind Mage would fall, the Mask, the Beast, the Creature…as for Zant and Onox… As long as they were useful, they would live. Nightmare was a problem no one dealt with. Even now, none of the them knew exactly which world it was wreaking havoc on.

Veran grinned to herself. "And even if Ghirahim bests those Links, that's three more we no longer have to deal with." She chuckled darkly, "Now to deal with those two parading around my new world… I'll show that mage just exactly how it is you take over a kingdom, _properly._"

She then vanished, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

**The parties are set! The lines are drawn! The villains are doing...things! Whats next for our Heroes?-! A lot of…stuff, lol**

**Till next Chap!**


	4. The Return of the Great Captain

**Chapter 4 and the beginning of the Return of Lord of the Pen, lol. (total joke)**

**Anyway, so all our Heroes have been split. Will they be able to reunite and save the day? Lets ask our first group, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Sea

Tracks sat by himself near the Fairy Fountain, hugging his knees to his chest moodily. For a brief moment he wondered where all the fairies were. This was a fairy fountain right? But thinking about that stuff was stupid and unimportant compared to their current situation. Just what the hell were they doing?

He glanced over at the two other Links in the underground cavern. The Hero of Time and the Link from the Oracle games. What an odd pair they were. A console and a traitor portable. Just what did _they_ have in common? More importantly… He rubbed his neck slowly. What was that back then? Back in the castle it had almost felt as if someone were choking him, but there had been no one there, almost as if it had been a spirit. Though he would never admit it, Tracks had always feared ghosts and spirits, especially since traveling with Zelda. Being choked like that… It was like a nightmare…

"Wait. So you're saying we're facing more than just one enemy?"

Ocarina nodded, a serious look on his face. "Back at the castle, after the darkness had taken over, I was confronted by Ganondorf. There were several others though I couldn't place their voices." He folded his arms, trying to remember back to that time. "Eight…no. Nine. Ten including Ghirahim."

Ten villains? Seasons tried not to sigh as he thought of all the possibilities. This was worse than before. Way worse. With them split up like they were, it would be easy to pick them off. Was that their plan? Were they working together? Was it even possible that they would…? He shook his head, not wanting to think of their enemies joining forces. "Ocarina, we need to locate the others."

"I know…" The Hero of Time glanced over at Tracks. The Link hadn't said a word to them since they had entered the cave. Why couldn't he just forget about this petty console/portable thing and work together? It was in everyone's best interest, right? "H-Hey, Tracks, got a minute?"

He looked away, "I don't know. You're the 'Hero of Time'. You tell me."

Seasons let out a short laugh as Ocarina glared at the Royal Engineer. They most certainly didn't have the time for this. "Listen, Tracks, I don't care whether you're a console or a portable, okay? You're a Link, like us, got it? Now, help…or something."

"Or something?" He frowned at him disbelieving. "And what exactly is it you want me to do? Cant do anything until that storm lets up."

"I know that, but you can at least help with-" He faltered. What exactly _could_ they do? Trapped down in that cave-

"Strategizing." Seasons gave Ocarina a nod as he said, "We need to work out a plan. You were separated from your friends just as we were, Tracks, and we'd like to all reunite."

"Exactly." Ocarina grinned at his friend. Though he had a tendency to blend in with the background, Seasons was always there to set them back on track. "So what can you tell us? Im thinking these baddies are all from our past so we should at least know _something_ about what we're up against. Who was your villain? Ganon?"

Tracks scowled at his smile. "No. Ganon was _not_ my boss, idiot. Ganon doesn't have to be the main bad guy for everything, you know." He sighed. "Malladus was my bad guy."

Though his smile lessened somewhat at being called an idiot, with the mention of Malladus his smile resumed, "Great! Malladus. So, who's Malladus?"

Seasons could tell this conversation was not going to go well at all. But why? Why did Tracks hold such a huge grudge? Sure, he himself had felt annoyance at his friends for not even knowing what a Subrosian was, but he had come to accept that the Links were just not all that smart. As for Tracks, well… He'd find out sooner or later.

Tracks scoffed as he glared at Ocarina, "Are you stupid or just plain ignorant? I told you. Malladus is the villain from my game, Spirit Tracks. In case you weren't aware, which Im pretty sure you arent, Malladus is the guy wanting nothing but destruction and junk. He was sealed away by the Locomos by using the Spirit Tracks or something, but thanks to the evil leprechaun, he was freed. Long story short, we annihilated him."

Ocarina did his best not to glare back as Tracks continued to regard him with contempt. Just what was this Link's deal? Here he was trying to be nice and this…_kid_- He closed his eyes and shook his head of such thoughts. Thinking like that would only lead to more discourse. Instead, he smiled softly, saying, "So, is there any chance he could have been brought back?"

Tracks stood up, dusting himself off slightly as he stared back, "No way."

"Yeah, but-"

"What if he had help?" asked Seasons. "Ganon perhaps?"

Silence enveloped the Links as neither said anything. The Hero of Labrynna nodded to himself as his thoughts were confirmed. Tracks may be all over Ocarina for not knowing about Malladus, but the Link himself knew next to nothing about the foes of the console Links, save perhaps a name or two, and he was too stubborn to admit it. Sighing once again, Seasons shook his head. This was just like their first journey all over again…

"Seasons…" Ocarina's brow furrowed with worry as he gained the Link's attention. "I think I know who two of the voices were now." He shook his head, "I knew they sounded familiar but I just couldn't place them, but now that you mention it… It wouldn't be exactly unheard of for Ganon to bring back Onox and Veran, now would it?"

"Tch." Seasons looked away bitterly. Great. Just great. Bring back _all_ of them, why don't they? Who was responsible for this? Ghirahim? If so, that skyward Link was going to pay for this.

Tracks shrugged off the seriousness with a frown as he said, "Who cares? You know who the bad guys are. Shouldn't be that hard to defeat them."

Ocarina sighed, "Tracks, you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly. You're afraid to go after some villain whom you've destroyed in the past. Done it before, you can do it again, right? Whats the big deal?" Seriously, everything had to be thought out with these console Links. What a pain.

Ocarina rolled his eyes and was about to reply when a loud thumping sound caught his attention. The three Links turned towards the source of the noise somewhere near the cave's entrance. Ocarina's hand moved towards his sword as the newcomer got to his feet, dusting himself off. But as he stood up, Ocarina lowered his hand. This guy…he-

Tracks had to do a double take before finally face-palming as he recognized their visitor. How on earth could he ever forget that lazy, good for nothing, swindling crook? Although, as he continued to stare, he started to think something was…off.

The tall man eyed the three Links in the cave with mild disinterest before settling his sights on Tracks. Instantly he frowned and pointed at the youth as he called out loudly, "You there! Shrimp! Just what in blaze's do you think you've been doing, ya little monkey?" He quickly turned to the two other Links, unimpressed. "Been playing dress up with your lackeys? That's mutiny boy!"

"Now hold on!" Tracks glared at him. Just what the hell was he going on about? Lackeys? Mutiny? "You're not making any sense! Not that you made any sense to begin with…" he mumbled to himself.

"Ha!" The tall man folded his arms, "Don't pretend like you don't know what Im talking about, boy. I always make sense. And when Im not making cents, Im making dough!" This last was accompanied by a wink followed by a grin.

Both Ocarina and Tracks stared at him confused.

"Strange company you keep…"

"Shut up, Oc."

Seasons eyed the tall man curiously. For some reason, he felt like he should know this guy, if only through conversation. He had on a long dark blue coat over a lighter blue vest with a red ascot tie. But what stood out the most was his droopy eyes and posture. The guy staggered around like he was the best thing ever and the way he acted towards Tracks…

"Excuse me…"

The man turned to stare at Seasons. "And what do you want, girly?

"_G-Girly?-!_" Seasons stared at him in shocked rage. _No one_ called him girly.

Seeing the enraged look in his eyes, Ocarina tried to divert the attention to himself by saying, "Excuse me, Mr. uh…"

"Honestly!" The man huffed as he placed his hands on his hips and said in a grandiose tone, "Don't you people know the _Great Captain Linebeck_ when you see him?" He eyed Tracks as if he were a disobedient student, "Been slacking there, boy."

"Sh-Shut up! And whats with that title? You're no captain! Just a shady salesclerk."

"Insolent whelp! Know yer place!" Instantly he turned his anger on Ocarina, his eyes full of suspicion, "Just what have you done to my first mate, kid?"

"Eh? I uh…um, well-"

"I am _not_ your first mate!" denied Tracks.

"And I'm _not girly!_" yelled Seasons.

Ocarina frowned. This was not going so well. Seasons looked like he was about to murder someone, Tracks was just behind, and Linebeck was just a lot to handle. Wasn't the Captain someone Toony always talked about? If so, how did Tracks know him? What was the Captain doing here of all places anyway?

Ocarina cleared his throat and held up his hands in a friendly gesture, "Listen, Linebeck-"

"That's _Captain_ to you, Mr. Cosplay."

The Hero of Time bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting. He had worn the uniform _way_ longer than Tracks had and- He shook his head once more. Not helping. "_Captain_ Linebeck, what are you doing here?"

It was a simple question and the answer he gave was even simpler. "Cuz I felt like it."

"Hardly." Seasons glared at him. That stupid captain was going to pay for that 'girly' comment. "Whats the _real_ reason?"

Linebeck ignored him and instead turned to Tracks, "Hey, Link, who is this guy anyway?" he asked, pointing at Seasons. "They giving you trouble or something? Is that whats going on here?" Once again the Captain eyed the two older Links suspiciously, "You guys don't want to mess with the Great Captain Linebeck, boys. I'll mess you up real good. Count on it."

Just then a particularly loud crack of thunder sounded from outside, causing the boastful captain to cower in fear.

"Ha, 'real good' my ass," mumbled Seasons snidely.

Seeing this as a golden opportunity to change the subject, Ocarina said, "Captain Linebeck, you have a ship, don't you? And you know Toony- er, Link. Any chance you can take us to his island?"

"Eh?" The captain turned from Ocarina to Tracks with a frown. "I thought something was odd here. Yo, Link, what happened to yer boat, kid? Its totally not up there. Didn't tie it down right?" He shook his head, "Rookie mistake."

Tracks rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of being regarded as Toony. Whats more, how did Linebeck know Toony? Was this a different Linebeck? It had to be. "Look, Im not-"

"That's exactly it. Lost the boat. Storm and all that." Ocarina forced an embarrassed smile as Linebeck turned to him. "That's why we've been stuck here hanging out. Real stroke of luck you turning up here, Captain."

Seasons eyed their leader questioningly. Just what was he playing at?

Linebeck seemed to be thinking the same thing as he tried to figure out the Link. He glanced at Seasons then to Tracks before folding his arms and averting his gaze. "Well too bad for you, sonny. Ain't no way Im going back out there. Nuh-uh."

"Why not?"

"The "Great" Captain Linebeck afraid of a little storm?" challenged Seasons rudely.

"Ha! Mind your tongue, boy. The Great Captain Linebeck is afraid of nothing!"

"Then why the hesitation?" asked Tracks.

Linebeck was silent. Truth was, there _was_ a good reason why he didn't want to go out there. Lightning, rain, and thunder? Nothing compared to what lay in the center of it all. A dense, deep fog that would chill any sailor to the bone. He had no clue how this evil was allowed to resurface, but he had no desire to go chasing after it again. The Captain faced Tracks, a look of seriousness crossing his face for once, "Yer not gunna believe it kid, but that Ghost Ship creature's back."

Tracks stared at him blankly, "The what?"

"You sure you're alright, Link?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. Shock of losing his boat and all that." Ocarina glanced at Seasons who nodded in understanding. For now it was best that Linebeck continued to believe Tracks was Toony. That way they would be in the captain's good favors and the chances of getting off that island remained high. This news about a creature being back though… That didn't bode well. "Linebeck, is there any chance you can get us to Outset? Its…kinda of important."

Seasons had to hand it to Ocarina; the guy was definitely getting focused. If indeed they had all been scattered across the Great Sea, Outset Island would be the first place Toony would go, along with any other Links scattered amongst the islands. He looked to Linebeck, as did the others. Everything was riding on the captain.

The tall man eyed the two older Links before settling his sights on Tracks. Though he coudnt place it, something was 'off' about his happy go lucky first mate. But he owed the kid, and he wasn't exactly going to deny him his family. Linebeck furrowed his brow in mock concentration as if the decision was a hard one, just to keep those guys on their toes. After a long drawn out sigh, he grinned, "Fine fine, yeah yeah, sure sure." Linebeck waved his hand dramatically as he turned his back on them, "I _guess_ I can allow you guys passage on my ship. Though the fee aint cheap."

Tracks and Seasons glared at him but Ocarina just smiled, "That's alright. We can pay you."

"Eeeh?" The Captain turned to him disbelieving. "Jeez, kid, I was joking. Gosh…" He shook his head. What kinda captain would he be if he forced his best buddy to pay a fee?

Tracks frowned. Now he _knew_ it wasn't the same Linebeck. The Linebeck _he _knew would for sure force them to pay. Shrugging it off, the small Link headed for the exit. So they were going to some place called Outset Island? Whatever. At least it was better than this empty Fairy Fountain.

Seasons shrugged and followed afterwards but Linebeck stopped Ocarina before he could follow suit. "Just what are you to the kid?" he asked curiously.

Ocarina smiled, "He's my friend."

"'Friend', huh?" Linebeck narrowed his eyes. If they were such good friends, then how come the midget had never mentioned his look-a-like buddies? "Whats yer name, kid?"

"Ocarina. The other one is called Seasons."

Linebeck let out a quick laugh. "Ocarina? Seasons? What were _your _parents on? Ha!"

The Hero of Time had to force a smile. Talking about their parents… It wasn't exactly a topic discussed by the Links and for good reason. With a few exceptions, the Heroes really didn't have family and it had always been a sore subject.

"Well come on then, Mr. Instrument. Don't want to keep 'nature' waiting."

The two then hurried to the surface to unite with the others. It was no longer pouring but the skies were still dark as a thick drizzle fell down from above. Tracks and Seasons were waiting by the S.S. Linebeck II, their arms folded and sour expressions on their faces from getting wet.

"Will you two hurry up?" complained Tracks.

"Yeah yeah, hold yer cuckoos, squirt." Linebeck walked over and hopped up on his ship, unlocking the passage below deck. "All aboard!"

Tracks seemed to roll his eyes as he headed inside followed by the rest of the crew as Linebeck quickly set to work getting the ship ready to depart.

"How long is this gunna take?" asked Seasons as he looked around.

"Hour. Half hour. Two hours. The Sea is a fickle mistress, Spring."

He blinked, "What did you call me?"

"What? You rather I call ya Winter? Summer? What about Fall?" Linebeck straightened up as the ship whirred to life. "Never liked Winter much. Too many blasted icebergs…"

"Seasons will be just fine," he replied flatly. He resisted the temptation to glare at Ocarina. It wasn't _his_ fault the captain was an idiot.

"Alright, and we're off." Linebeck turned to face his crew. They sure did look weird all wearing the same outfit and such. They even all sort of looked alike too. "You guys...arent related are you?"

"Oh brother…" Tracks readjusted his hat before heading back up to the deck. He didn't want to play 'small talk' and if enduring some light rain would get him out of it, that was fine by him. He didn't like how the Captain kept treating him either.

Seasons glared after Tracks. That Link needed a serious wake up call and since being nice wasn't working…

Ocarina sighed as Seasons followed Tracks on deck. The Link was a problem they would have to deal with sooner or later. Hopefully Seasons could get through to him. Shrugging off Linebeck's question, the Hero of Time brought out his ocarina.

He wanted to know if the others were okay or not, but he had no idea where they were. Slowly he brought the instrument up to his lips and played Saria's Song. Hopefully, if Young Link was alright, he would be able to get in touch with him. After that… The Hero closed his eyes as the notes faded.

Nothing.

Once again he tried playing the song. Still nothing. By this point Ocarina was starting to get worried. Why wasn't Young Link answering? Was he in trouble? Was he alright? Had something happened to the others? Maybe- Quickly he tried another song, one of the many teleportation songs taught to him by Sheik. The Prelude of Light ended but the usual sensation of weightlessness didn't come. Ocarina stared at the instrument in his hands perturbed. Just what was going on…?

"See why they call you 'ocarina'. Yer pretty good with that thing."

Ocarina blinked, suddenly aware of the captain's presence. "Uh…yeah." He turned his attention back to the Ocarina of Time. Was it…the instrument wasn't working? Or…something worse? Since it was raining, the only way to know for sure was to play the Sun's Song. Before he did that however… "Linebeck, what can you tell me about this Ghost Ship creature?"

The Captain narrowed his eyes, "You're a friend of the kid, right? Didn't he tell you?" At Ocarina's silence, he folded his arms, his suspicions confirmed, "That's not Link, is it?"

Ocarina put his instrument away and looked down, his hands clasped. "No, no that's not Link. Or at least, not the one you know. To be honest, I have no idea where your first mate is. Im hoping he'll be on Outset but… I cant say for certain."

"Hmph." Linebeck scowled at the Hero before him. "Should have said so sooner! First mate in trouble, Ghost Ship sailing 'round, what the hell is going on around here?"

"I wish I knew Line-"

"_Captain_."

Ocarina sighed, "_Captain_ Linebeck."

He grinned. He liked this guy; he was easy to push. "So you wanna know about Bellum, right?"

"Bellum?"

"Honestly, I thought you said you knew the kid?"

Ocarina was silent. He did. Toony was his friend. The Hero remembered Toony telling them about his second adventure once or twice but… Ocarina frowned feeling suddenly depressed. Had he not paid attention? How much did he know about the Hero of Winds anyway? He had always been cheerful, surprising them with his sudden outbursts, getting them on track. But had he ever really _listened?_

His frown deepened. Was he this way towards everyone…?

* * *

Up on deck, Seasons was having problems of his own. The rain had died down to almost nothing so that wasn't it. The problem was the Link standing next to him. He tapped his foot impatiently. Just how was he supposed to crack this guy?

Tracks stared ahead, one hand on his hat so that the wind wouldn't claim it. He tried his best to ignore the Link next to him, busying himself with counting the small islands they passed, but that incessant tapping of his foot was starting to get on his nerves.

"Just what the hell do you want?" asked Tracks rudely as he turned on him.

Seasons almost laughed as he said, "What do _I_ want? Heh, I want a lot of things, but right now I want to know what the hell happened to you to make you like this. I realize your hate for consoles and I get it, but that's no reason to be an asshole to people who only wish to help. Ocarina may not be the smartest Link in the world but he's my friend and I will not stay silent and allow you to constantly drag him down as you have been doing. So tell me Tracks, what the hell do _you_ want?"

Tracks glowered at him. "I just want to be left alone!"

"Hmph." Seasons folded his arms, "Shouldn't be hard what with that attitude of yours."

"What would _you_ know, huh? You've already thrown in your lot with them so don't even try-"

Tracks was cut off as he was suddenly struck across the face. Seasons gave him a piercing glare as he said sternly, "_Enough._ I don't _care_ if you're a portable. I don't _care_ if you're a console. I don't _care_ if your game is well received, difficult, or an all around flop. And you know what? Neither does any of those consoles you are so adamant on hating. You're not perfect, Tracks, and neither are they. Brunette? Have you _talked _to that Link? He's worse than _you _are. Knight? The guy is a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Ocarina? Hell, you've _seen_ Ocarina. Young Link is the biggest tsundere I know and Toony _still_ hasn't been fully accepted by consoles, and he himself is one. Twilight's an idiot and as for Sky," Seasons scoffed, "the guy should try diving without that sailcloth of his."

Tracks stared up at Seasons, a hurtful expression on his face as he massaged his bruised cheek. He wanted to slug the guy back but was rooted to the spot by the Link's words. He knew it didn't matter, really, if you were a console or a portable. He just used that as an excuse. In truth, he was jealous. The console Links all seemed like such a tight knit group but to see the way Seasons tore them apart like that… Maybe they weren't as close as he had thought. Still, when it came down to it, they would always unite. Who did _he_ have? Minish?

Tracks looked down sadly. Ocarina was worried about Toony and his friends. How was that any different than how he felt about finding Minish and the others?

Seasons sighed and placed a hand on his hip, watching the Link before him. Had that done it? Had he finally got through? "Look, Im not going to apologize for hitting you, but do you understand now? Everyone has their problems. Hell, I think everyone's stupid compared to me. That's a problem. But you have no right-"

"I get it. _I_ _get it._" Tracks glared up at him. He was through with 'circle time'. "Don't judge a book by its cover, right?" He looked away, staring off into the horizon. The skies had darkened again and the rain had picked up. Seasons was right of course and he hated that. Why did he have to be so _right_, dammit?

"Right…" Seasons shook his head as he stared at the Link in front of him. He may say he understood but his actions would tell the truth. Only time would tell if-

"Hey…Seasons? What is that…?"

The Hero of the Oracles stared out to where Tracks was pointing. The sea looked especially green as the storm began to intensify causing the two Links to get soaked again, but what Seasons saw as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky was a far worse problem than a little rain. Seagulls were beginning to circle and where seagulls circled…

"That… That is trouble."

* * *

**Gasp! Srsly, man, the hell is up with the cliffhangers?**

**So we had nice 'circle time', a little 'punch the link', and Linebeck?-! And whats up with that Ocarina of Time? D:**

**BONDING TIME, OwO**

**Till next Chap!**


End file.
